Not so sound souls
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: Connor & Ryker, our two newest students. and both incredible trouble makers. Watch as they make friends with the main cast and go out on crazy kishin killing sprees... then lose all the souls they collect because they both are sort of idiots. (writting this with a friend wish us luck.)
1. Chapter 1

Connor, Ryker Achlys.

Chapter 0: Midnight mishaps & Freedom.

It was just another late night stroll through this lavish city I call a hell hole. I was taking in the sights of all the people who oh so happily shared their open pockets and wallets with me. Everyone in this city is just another imbecile. Honestly it's not even a challenge anymore.

I was heading towards my ratty apartment because lately some weirdo has been going around and making a mess of this place. I know how to avoid him because I am capable of sensing souls. It was really easy to learn and really handy in my line of 'work' (ha this gets me every time). It helps me distinguish who has good amount of money and who would essentially be robbing me.

I finally managed to get home when I sensed the guy who has been killing people nearby, and by nearby I mean he was inside my apartment. This was his first step in successfully pissing me off. I opened my door to see a huge guy with a butcher's knife wearing a pig mask.

"Well little one have you come to play with me?!" He said with a creepy look. Step two in pissing me off is insulting me.

"Sure, let's play." I say with a smirk. The freak rushes me but I easily dodge him and dig my elbow into his back. He stumbles forward but quickly turns around and tries to chop me in half but I just duck his butcher knife and punch his gut. After words I go behind him and decide to end it by hitting him in the back with my palm and using my soul to send a blast wave through him until he is nothing but a floating red soul.

"Well that was boring." I say and walk over to my bedroom to get some sleep after I put the soul somewhere safe, a jar on my shelf, and quickly hit the hay.

/time skip to tomorrow morning/

Another bright and sunny day for me to get to work. I start off with a casual stroll through town just to take in the sights and see if anyone new decided to visit this quaint little city.

I was walking along when I sensed and saw something weird. A kid with a couple of girls walking behind him. The strange thing was this kid looked rich and his soul was that of one who would be important. All I had to do was nudge him a bit to see what kind of goods he has. I bumped him and was off with his wallet and he was none the wiser.

"HEY YOU!" He screamed at me. Crap maybe he is a bit smarter then he looks.

"What do you want?" I ask plainly just in case.

"How dare you think you can get away with such acts." He says.

"Ok fine I'm-" I began to say but he cuts me off.

"You ruined my symmetry by bumping into only one of my shoulders. Now come back here and bump into my other to restore my symmetry." He says. Never mind what I said earlier.

"I'm sorry about his OCD just give him a nudge on the other shoulder and we'll be on our way." The girl with the long hair said. I just nodded and nudge him then went on my way. Lucky me cause I got two wallets for the price of one, _Now to get somewhere safe and check the loot_ I thought to myself.

I went back to my place and checked out the wallets. They were filled with large amounts of money and I thought I had finally found my meal ticket, until I saw the title of the currency.

"Death dollars, how the heck do I convert these into money. Do these even have value outside of that stupid city?! I had to take from a kid from death city. What was he even doing here?!" I ranted to myself.

I was going to head out again when someone or something blew a hole through my door.

"What the f***ing hell man?" I scream at the person standing in the doorway. This place may look it but it ain't cheap.

"Where is the kishin?" he asked and pointed one of his twin pistols at me. It was then I noticed that it was the kid from earlier.

"Look if this is about your wallets I didn't spend the money so you can take them back but nobody trashes my place without paying." I said and got in a fighting stance.

He started firing at me and I managed to avoid his bullets and get close enough to hit him head on, I threw some basic punches towards him but he dodged them all. I decide to use my soul for a few hits and it seemed to take him by surprise but he quickly got over it and started firing again. He kept missing because I was too fast for him but it was when I got distracted after blowing up my wall that he got a few shots in and managed to knock me out.

These were not ordinary bullets however, they didn't seem to pierce my skin, and they only seemed to disrupt my soul

When I woke up I found myself in some weird dessert like room.

"Ah so he's finally up. Hello there boy my son told me about how you were not only able to fight using your soul wavelength but also able to kill a Kishin. So after some consideration we have decided to extend an invitation to you to join the D.W.M.A. And before you answer my Son wanted to have you arrested for being a thief so it's either here or prison. So what do ya say?" said a weird looking man with a skeleton mask. Naturally I handled the situation as best as I possibly could.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. Okay maybe that wasn't the best approach.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Death the Grim Reaper. I run the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short. So what's it gonna be?" Death says.

"Well… I really hate prison so I guess I'll have to be here for the time being." I said with a sense of sarcasm. I was really going to leave the first second I could.

"Great since you know my name why not giving me yours." He said.

"The name's Connor." I say bored.

"Well here are directions to the boy's dormitories where you will be staying for the time being and here is your room key." He said as he handed me a map and room key and then I headed off towards the directions on the map.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 0 part 2: weird days and random scholarships.

(A/N: there will be a note at the beginning of each chapter to tell whose point of view the chapter will be taking place of, this one is all for Ryker who will be explained in this. Don't judge :P)

I have been walking through some woods all night long. I am cold, I am tired, I am wearing some sweats and a shirt I took from a place full of clothes and faceless statues after breaking through some windows, but above all else I am starving.

*grr*

"Oh well it's not that bad." I say in reference to my rumbling stomach

*grrrrr*

"Maybe it'll go away if I just ignore it."

*GRrrr*

"It is just some mild hunge-"

*GROWL*

"I need to find food now." I say to myself as I continue through the woods. I continued to walk until I saw light, I guess I was nearing the end of the woods. I walk out towards the light and come across a pretty tall gate with lights and barbed wire attached to it. Behind the gate was a building that looked completely abandoned and pretty tall. Normally the gate would be a problem but normal is not a word that I am commonly associated with. I transformed my hands into my favorite form, dual claws, and jump up to grab the top of the barb wire fence without harming myself and I flip myself over the gate and land perfectly on my bare feet.

"If there is any food in there. It. Will. Be. MINE!" I say with a slight growl from both my throat and stomach.

I rush in to the building and look through the entire bottom floor while passing through a bunch of rooms filled with white padded stuff. I eventually found what looked like a large kitchen filled with cans of …

"MEAT." I say with sparkles in my eyes and a dribble of drool sliding across my chin.

I walk over and cut open the top of the can with my claw hands and indulge myself with the meat. In all honestly it doesn't taste too good but it does satisfy the hunger.

*GRR*

I hear a new growling this time and lucky for me it's not my stomach. Unlucky for me it is coming from the room behind me.

*CRASH*

A loud crash resounds and a person comes flying through the door, and with them a weird monster looking thing comes chasing after the person.

"Careful Maka. This guy means business." A weird echo styled voice rings from a strange item held in the person's, who I assume to be Maka, hands.

"Don't worry Soul we can take him." She replies to what I identified as a scythe that for some reason or another can talk and is named Soul.

The person knocks the monster back with their scythe and starts swinging at it but it uses its claws to block the swings. While they continually have at each other I just sit and stare while eating more cans of meat.

*BURP*

I accidently belch out loud which gains the attention of the two, or three if you count the sentient scythe, combatants.

"Yo." I say bored while waving.

"What in the world?" Maka says to herself, it is hard to determine but due to her voice I assume she is a girl.

*ROAR*

The monster yells and takes advantage of the situation by swinging it claw which knocks Maka back as it charges towards me.

"LOOK OUT!" she screams.

"Okay." I say and duck under a swing from its claws, it tries a vertical slice and I do a side step.

"What am I supposed to be looking out for?" I ask the girl who stares in bewilderment as I continue to dodge the creature's attacks. It then does a lunge slash at me but I just jump over it and it collides into all of the cans of meat.

"Y-you, you just k-killed my food. I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" I say with a growl and glare aimed towards the beast.

I transform my hands into their claw forms and proceed to tear the monster to pieces as it wails in agony, as it continues to wail I silence it by transforming my right hand into its rifle barrel and stuffing it into the creature's mouth and unload until nothing is left but its soul.

"Oh hey this looks better than the meet." I say as I grab the red soul and swallow it after a couple of chews.

"HEY YOU JERK THAT WAS MY SOUL!" the scythe shouts after transforming into a white haired kid with shark teeth.

"But I was the one that killed It." I say bluntly.

"He does have a point Soul. Allow me to introduce us, my name is Maka Albarn and this is my weapon partner Soul Eater." Maka says politely.

"Fine. Yo." Soul says to me with a friendly wave.

"Hello to you both, my name is Ryker Achlys." I say and wave.

"So Ryker are a DWMA student?" Maka asks.

"What's the DWMA?" I ask

"I guess that answers that question. Maybe we should get Lord Death to help out with him." Soul said with a sweat drop.

"Hang on I'll call him." Maka said as she proceeded to the nearest window and wrote on it after fogging it up. After word the window glowed and an image of a tall person with a skull mask appeared.

"Heyo kiddies." The man said.

"Hello Lord Death. The mission had a slight interruption, we found this kid that happens to be a weapon. He doesn't seem to know what the DWMA is." Maka says.

"Oh well, let's see about getting him enrolled. You there I have two questions, one what is your name, and two how would you like to join our school?" Lord Death asks.

"Ryker Achlys and sure, but I have two questions for you as well. Do you have food and clothes?" I say and reference my bare feet and super loose clothes.

"Uh yeah, Maka when you three get back into town please take him to get some clothing and a warm meal please." Lord Death says.

"Okay, c'mon Ryker let's get going." Maka says.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Death city." She replies

/time skip/

We got to this very vibrant city and the first thing we did was get a bunch of burgers and then go to a place where Maka says is a great place to buy clothing.

"How about this?" Maka say holding up a bright yellow v-neck shirt with white skinny jeans and white shoes.

"Um." I start before soul interrupts.

"Don't be lame, try this." Soul said while holding up a black trench coat with baggy black pants and boots covered in chains.

"Uh." I try again.

"Soul he is not going to look like a weird vampire." Maka says.

"Better than him looking like some sort of fruit cake." Soul grumbles back.

I decide not to pull the pin on this grenade and browse through the racks until I spotted some stuff that looked okay. I grabbed them and headed towards the dressing room.

"What about these?" I ask them as they break off their argument. I was currently wearing a casual pair of dark blue jeans that were really soft and made of some sort of flexible fabric, I had on a light blue v neck with a black tank top underneath, a pair of combat boots that went halfway between my ankle and knee, and a thin gray sleeved hooded sweater with a white torso that had the symbol of lord death on the front and back, and for accessories I had a wolf fang inner necklace and a little hip sack with a few belts connecting us together.

"Wow you glean up nice kid." Soul says with a pat on the back.

"You look great." Maka says with a smile.

"Yeah though it is a bit hot I'll just adjust it a bit." I say and cut the sleeves off halfway down my arm.

"Ryker we were supposed to pay for that first." Maka says with a sweat drop.

"Oh sorry." I say. We headed towards the register and paid after words Maka took me to her home and said that I would stay here until I had a partner.

"Thank you." I say and drift off to sleep in the guest room they provided.

(A/N: Thanks for reading descriptions of our characters will be explained in the next chapter.)


End file.
